Rachel Sutton
Rachel Sutton is Logan Jonsen's lover, girlfriend, and the mother of his son. When they are caught in the battle between the Pack and the Mutts, Logan tries to keep her safe without telling her about his life as a werewolf. But Rachel runs off, only to be captured by the Mutts. She was last seen huddling scared in the backseat of Malcolm Danvers' limousine. At the start of season two, episode 1 "Bad Blood" ; Malcolm takes her to a house that he uses as a secret hideout. Suddenly the house is attacked by an unknown force which then unleashes a giant wave of light that blinds everyone in the process. Rachel is taken by someone/or thing else and disappears in the process. she is then taken to an unknown location where she starts to get experimented on by someone who sticks a needle into her stomach and begins to screams as it happens. In "Dead Meat", Logan, stole away on the van of brainwashed people in the previous episode "Hell's teeth, rescues her after she submitted herself to being tested on. They then try to make an escape from the compound by running into the forest. Suddenly the mark on Rachel's neck starts to burn and the two realize that they are trapped. Alister then takes her and Logan, who's fate is unknown, back to the compound and threatens to kill her if Elena doesn't change into a wolf. As a result she is then forced to watch [[Elena Michaels] transform into a werewolf in front of her. In "Rabbit Hole", she is seen back in the compound watching Alister's brainwashing video. She also tries to talk some sense into the followers and not get them to inject her with Savannah's blood. Alister then orders to see if Rachel has werewolf DNA in her as she has succumbed to the brainwashing for it really has no effect on her. She is then seen marching with the other followers but hangs back and enters Alister's office. She then sees the spinning top on a desk and touches it which causes the brand on her neck to disappear after she gets an electric shock. She is then fully aware and continues to search for Logan. Alister then notices the brand on the necks on the followers have all disappeared, despite still somehow being under his control, and realizes that one person could be responsible, Rachel. The followers then find and capture her again as Alister restarts the top and the brand reappears on everyone's neck. In "Nine Circles", she is reunited with Logan as they are both placed in the same cell that was Elena was placed in prior to her wolf with Richard Hart from the last episode. She then informs him about seeing Elena transform into a werewolf and becomes angry at him for not telling her about his secret. He then tells her the truth and the fact that their unborn son will be a werewolf as well. Although he does lie and tries to tell her that she must have been drugged at the beginning before he confessed. She then informs him that when they do escape, they are going to part ways as she wants to get away from him as far as possible. As they sit there and wait for their faiths, she begins to hear bells and starts to panic as she fears another ritual is about to begin. Ahe then gives Logan the wiring from her bra to help them escape the cell that he breaks by using it to disable the cell door which works. They then make it outside and notice people going to the undoing event that is about to commence. Logan stops her from trying to escape into the forest as they tried before as he informs her about the brands on their necks which will stop them. She then informs him that she knows how to remove the brands and the two make their way to Alister's office. They then get to his office and Logan touches the spinning top which removes the brands before stealing a jeep off the grounds of the compound and drive off somewhere. In "Scavenger's Daughter", she leaves Logan and goes to some people who she knows that may be her friends or family. Logan manages to track her down to this place and talks to her. She states that she isn't happy and just wants space. He then promises her that their safe and can be a family but she reveals to him that she had an abortion after discovering what he really was which upsets him and makes him leave. Later on she calls Logan and reveals that she lied about having an abortion after telling him that something is wrong with the baby, due to the undoing which is having all kinds of effects on witches and werewolves. Logan then goes and picks her up and brings her back to stone-haven for help. Logan and Jeremy, who was arguing with Ruth about the undoing as well as how they were going to handle Alister and the situation moments before they entered, then assist her as they place her on a couch. Logan then tells her that the curse of the werewolves will soon be lifted and that he and the baby will then completely human meaning that they can be a family and safe. Jeremy becomes upset hearing this but understands his decision and decides to help, however unbeknownst to the three of them, Ruth sneaks out the back and heads to Boston to begin the spell to kill Alister and stop the undoing. While she's in another room of the house, Alister came to Stone Haven and confronts Jeremy, who promised that he was going to track him down earlier. he then begins to torture him by using his power to slowly crush his head as he demands to know the whereabouts of Ruth. Suddenly Logan in wolf form does a surprise attack on Alister. as Logan prepares to attack him again, Alister grabs a pair of antlers were knocked down and uses them to impale Logan as he goes in for the kill. after hearing all of the noise, Rachel comes down and sees Logan in wolf form start to transform back into a human. Jeremy holds her back as she tries too run to him and tells him that he has to do something. she tells Logan as she holds his head that he's a beautiful creature. sadly his wounds are to deep for Jeremy to do anything. She and Logan then profess their love for each other and he dies. she begins to cry as she mourns over his body and tells him not to leave her. In "Family, Of Sorts", In "Rule of Anger", In "On The Brink", Category:Bitten TV Category:Bitten Characters